Justice League of Avengers
by Spiderfan626
Summary: Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Deadpool have all been sent to the DC universe when the might join forces with the League to stop an growing threat. This was my first requested story so come and see what you think of it.
1. Heroes United part 1

**I don't own The Avengers or the Justice League. They belong to Marvel, DC, Disney and the Waner Brothers. This was a requested by Crazyboi23. I thought it was a good idea and I would like to give it a try. Aright, let's get this story started.**

* * *

><p>Captain America entered room followed by Thor, Hulk, Wolverine, and Spider-Man. "What's the situation, Tony." Tony Stark busy typing on holographic computer to turn around but he respond, "We had a breach in Stark Tower. Some one broke into my lab last night and stole a transwarp prototype and used it to break some of Earth's most dangerous Super-Villains and escaped with it into the same dimension."<p>

"You intvented a transport to another dimension, please tell me you have an elevator to New York to Tokyo." Spidey Joked. "Spider-Man, this is serious." said Cap as he turned back to the inventor, "Do we have any leads?"

"Actually I already know who did it. The guy left a "IOU" when he took the device." Said Tony as he gave Cap the he's a paper with the IOU plus a drawing of Deadpool's mask. Wolverine then sniffed around the lab. "Yeah, he was here last night. I can smell him."

"But what does the Pool of Dead want with this tenghology?" Asked Thor. Spider-Man remembered his encounters with the merc with the mouth and said, "Someone probley hired him to do it. He a mercenary, right? So somebody paid him to break everyone out of pirson and then use the device himself to get out of the room before any of us could arrive to stop him."

"You could be right be right, Spidey. I'll see if he had any recent contacts and see if I can pinpoint who is behind the strings. In the meantime, you guys are going to have to follow him and stop all the supervillians he broke out and Deadpool himself before they can do any damage." Said Tony as he went to a near by desk and pulled out a small device. "Thank God, I always make a spare." he muttered to himself.

He then toss the device to Cap. He looked at the device and then turn to Tony and asked, "Are you sure sending Thor and Hulk, our biggest guns just us go after this mercenary?What if the Earth needs them?" Tony just smirked and said, "Skaar and Valkyrie, agreed to take their place while you were away. Plus, if Loki and Red Hulk are out there, you're going to need them."

Hulk smirked, he was proud that his son was finally an Avenger. He may not be as strong as him but with the combined Old Power from his Mother and his Gamma Strength still made Skaar a force to be reckon with. Hulk then turned to Thor and asked, "Glad they finically found someone to replace you, Goldilocks?"

"The Son of Odin is irreplaceable!" Thor said proudly, "Thou, is glad that Valkyrie agreed to watch Midgard while I'm away. I bet she will be better than your brute of a son by far."

Hulk the punch Thor and said, "Talk about my son like that again and I'll smash you." Hulk threatened as Thor got back his feet. Thor, prepared to fight the Hulk, started to swing his hammer. Before either of the could charge Cap opened the portal in between them as Tony said, "Guys, if you have to fight. Please do outside my building. I'm fixing it, when we fought Galactus."

Spidey was still unsure if he should go through the portal. He still had a job at the Daily Bugle and he hadn't told his Aunt he wasn't going to call for awhile. Tony saw this and gave him a device that looked like the latest iPhone. "Don't worry. I told the Bugle you quit and got a job a Stark Industries and told your aunt your doing a job for me across the world. Also the phone I gave you works across detentions. You can talk to your aunt when ever you like to."

Peter was relived. Even since he told the Avengers who he really was, they made sure that his aunt would be safe if ever Super Villain found out who he was. He didn't want to repeat what happened with Gwen and the Green Goblin again. "Well, action is my reward. Let go save new Earth from Deadpool."

Meanwhile on New Earth, Deadpool just sat on his chair for the apartment he bought. "Alright, New Earth means new life." he said.

_"The crimes, assinations, and other illegal stuff we did never happened here."_

**"That means we can finally prove to the world and comic book readers that we do have what it takes to be a superhero."**

"That's right, after that job we took, gave me the idea to start a new life, now all we have to do is wait." Said Deadpool to his voices in his head.

**"What!? We have to wait!? Why!?"**

"You see but silence, the TV speaks." Said Deadpool as he turned on the news. He saw senators arguing amongst themselves if they should get rid of there Nuclear Missiles or not. Just then a former astronaut spoke, "...when I was an astronaut on Mars, I survived an experience which profoundly changed my life. Looking at Earth from that distance I saw for the first time how small and fragile our planet is. It's fate is in our hands. Ladies and gentlemen, that is a responsibility we must not take lightly. Therefore, today I propose a bold, new solution for peace one that would use a force more powerful than any before a force dedicated to the good of all mankind a force known to all as Superman."

Superman then entered the room, and there was talk amongst the other senators in the room.

_"Wait, this looks familar..."_

"Yes, but ssssshhhh..." Said Deadpool. As he muttered, "Can't believe I said that."

"With all due respect, we can't entrust the security of the entire world to one man." argued the General. Superman, the responded, "I understand your feelings, General. When Senator Carter first approached me, I was reluctant to get involved but after meeting with him and his advisors I became convinced that I could make a difference.  
>I have fought hard over the years to earn your trust. And I solemnly swear to all of you that I will continue to uphold the ideals of truth and justice not just for America, but for all the world."<p>

_"Now I remember this. This is when the aliens attacked Earth..."_

**"...and the three part special of how the Justice League was born."**

_"Wait, your not think what I thinking you thinking, are you?"_

"That's right. When they assemble, we help. That will make us an official member of the Justice League!" Deadpool said as he put his fist of his hips.

**"Oh... Now I see why we're waiting. We're gonna be member of the Justice League! I'm so excited!"**

_"Clam down or probably kick us out before they even assemble. "_

"Yes, we just sit patiently in the comfy chair and watch the news until they attack." Said Deadpool as he continued to watch the news. "It's been six months since Senator J. Allen Carter's dramatic disarmament plan was ratified. While Superman has been disarming hundreds of deadly warheads public support for the plan has swelled." said a reporter.

"Superman rocks!"said one of the people they interviewed. "Yet some remain skeptical..." The reporter continued.

"Hey, the big guy's heart's in the right place, but give me a break." Said Flash as he ran around the reporter a few times. "And even I can 't be in five places at once."

"Still, with more missiles dismantled every day most of us will sleep better knowing|that Superman is watching over us." The reporter finished.

_"You guys don't think they going to find out what we did to get here?"_

**"Impossible! What make you say that?"**

_"Well, one they're going to get suspicious when unfamiliar Super Villains start showing up. Another, is that the story is labeled under both Justice League and Avengers fanfiction crossover. They might have followed us here, and the might not be too happy after what we did to get here."_

"It's probably just a typo. Since I took the only transwarp device so there's no way..." Before he could finish his sentence a portal opened in front of his TV.

**"Wow! This 3-D is Amazing. It actually looks like a portal is opening right in front of us!" **

_"That because there is, genius." _intelligent voice said sarcastically_._ Just then Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Wolverine, and Spider-Man walked out the portal. "...Unless they had a spare. I hate you, author. Hey, Spidey, Wolvie, Hulk, Thor, Cap. It's been a while since we been in the comics."

_"Actually we're all in one right now except for Logan."_

**"What! When! And why not Logan?"**

_"Avengers X-Men Axis. It when the good guys are the bad guys and the good guys are the bad guys. Except for Spider-Man, Captain America, and Nova. And haven't you heard Wolverine's dead right now."_

**"Yeash! Things sound screwed up in the comics right now."**

"I know right." Deadpool muttered. As Wolverine grabbed Deadpool by the throat and growled and said, "Alright Wade enough games! Who hired you and who else did you break out?"

Before Deadpool could answer, everything the room began to shake. Everyone began to lose balance before the looked at the Hulk. Hulk just shrugged, "Wasn't me."

"Uh, Cap. You might want to see this." Said Spidey. Everyone turned to the TV to see white aliens were invading and the skies where turning black. The headlines on the screens was, "Where is Superman?" Wolverine then turned back to Deadpool, "Start talking Deadpool. What the hell is going on here? Who this Superman there talking about? Say anything I don't like and I'll gut you! Got it!?"

"Long TV episode sort ship shaping aliens are invading and Superman is one Earth's greatest heroes and is helping Batman rescue another alien and gather Heroes to fight this threat. Is that good Wolvie" Deadpool said. "Great it's like the Skrull invasion all over again. So, Cap. What's the plan?" asked Spider-Man.

"The way I see it. The Earth is in trouble again and this Superman might need some help, we can then ask his help to track down the other criminals." said Cap. He turned to Deadpool and said. "As much as I prefer you to be behind a cell, we need all the help we can get. So can I expect you to behave?"

"Say what now?" asked Deadpool. He wasn't sure he heard him right. Neither did Wolverine, "Please, tell me your joking, Rogers, because if it is I'm not laughing."

Deadpool then puts an arm on Wolverine shoulder and said, "Relax, Logan. I want to redeem myself by become a hero. I promise to behave a help capture every super villain I broke out. Cross my heart and hope to die. Do you want be to pinkie swear too?" Wolverine then looked to Cap and he nodded. Before he let go of him he threatened, "If back stab us and I'll take you and apart and feed you to Hulk."

Wolverine then let go of him. Deadpool struggled to get back on his feet, trying to catch his breath. Once he did Cap asked, "Alright Wade, How do we find this Superman?"

"Don't worry the Martian will contact us any moment now." said Deadpool. Before anyone else could respond, they all started to he a voice inside there head.

"This is a message to a Super heroes near by. My name is J'onn J'onzz. If you are hearing this Superman, Batman and I are under attack by the Invaders. When need you help. I'm giving you our location now."

**"Did we just get a third voice inside our heads?"**

_"Doubt it. See how the others heard it too, it must have been a telepath."_

Cap then turned to Thor. "Can you create a portal from here to were the others are?" Thor shook his head, "Nay, Captain my connection to Asgard has been cut off. I can fly some of us there, while Hulk carries the rest."

"I have better better idea. I have a telport belt..." He prove this by teleport away and then teleport back with a soda. He tries to drink it, without taking his mask off, "Dang it. Well anyways I can just teleport us all there myself."

**"Wait, we can teleport other people as well?"**

_"Well if the author actually read more of our comics, he would know how it works better. So, he just saying it can teleport a group as well. It's fanfiction the author can write whatever he wants to."_

**"Wait, so we can write us having a hot girlfriend? We need to get our own site going."**

"It's on my to do list" Deadpool told his voices. Cap just stared at Deadpool and then turn to Spider-Man "Spidey, is this a trap?"

"My Spider- Sense hasn't gone off so unless he's possessed by a evil symbiote, it's not a trap." Spider-Man replied. The first Avenger nodded and then turned to Deadpool. Alright Deadpool get us there. Now!"

Deadpool then saluted Cap and said, "Sir, yes, sir. Now ever hang on me like a port key boot." They all held on to Deadpool as he teleported them out.

Meanwhile, Batman was flying J'onn the Batwing when they got hit by one of the invaders ships. The were going to crash when a green light caught them. "Whats going on", he thought aloud.

"Help has arrived" replied J'onn J'onzz.

Outside, on a cliff, stood the local Green Lantern of Earth. This Lantern was John Stewart, a former marine, now the current Green Lantern of sector 2814. More fighters came around, blasting at the Lantern. Then, the next arrival hit, and it was Hawk Girl, Shayera Hol, a Thanagarian warrior, with an Nth metal mace. She flew down to destroy any fighters she could.

"Hawk Girl? What's she doing here?" Batman turned to question the Martian, but he levitated out of the back seat. Green Lantern lowered the Batplane to the ground, and Batman hopped out.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an uprising on Rigel 9." The Lantern said, as all the fliers formed up, and moved out. Superman grabbed a fighter, and swung it around, building force for a few seconds, and then releasing it to destroy a squad of the enemy invaders. Lantern projected force through his ring falling back on his Marine Corp training of projectile weaponry.

Supergirl, Superman's cousin, then grabbed ship and threw it into another. Superman then flew to her, "Kara? What are you doing here?" She just smirk and said, "School was cancelled due to an alien smashing through the school. So, I thought you could use some back up.

Hawkgirl, Superman and Larntern destroyed as my fighters as the could until only a few remained. Hawk Girl got hit but then a girl in a one-piece suit with the colors of the America flag got in the way saying, "Allow me."

The fighter tried shooting her and reflect the lasers at the ship destroying it. The others saw this and Lantern looked over at Superman, questioningly. "Who's the rookie in the tiara?"

"I'm not sure." Lantern nodded grudgingly.

"Thanks", Hawk Girl said to the unknown woman, as she knelt down to help her up. The were all about to finish the rest of the fighters when a flash of light and revealed five other heroes. Captian America took the charge, "Thor take out their gunships." Thor nodded the flew into battle, Cap the turned to Spidey, "Spider-Man, draw there fire."

"Sure thing." Said Spidey as he use his web to swing on to a gunship. "I just love being the target."

"Wolverine, take Deadpool and..." But Wolverine interuputed him, "Hold it, Boy Scout. I don't take orders from you." Wolverine the run on to a gun ship with Deadpool following him saying, "Hey Logan. Wait for me."

Cap then turn to the Hulk and said, "and Hulk..." Hulk then turned to Cap. "...smash." Hulk grinned and started to tear the the gun ships apart. Thor flew right there on destroying some of the other fighters and start shooting at him. One hit but he shrugged it off saying, "soulless creatures! How dare you strike the Son of Odin!" Thor then struck it down with lightning.

Spider-Man who saw the explosions and torn up fighters just said, "Show offs." He then crawled on top the ship and knock, "Pizza Delivery!" The pilot then opened up and point his gun and the Wall Crawling. Before he could pull the trigger, Spidey webbed his gun and the triggerman to a near by tree. Spidey then swing away. Supergirl watched the whole thing and said to herself, "That was cool but Spider Powers? Ew!"

One of the pilots tried shooting at Spider-Man but he kept dodging until Deadpool teleported into the ship and taped the alien on the should, "Hey ugly, hope you like pineapples." He then tossed him a grenade without the pin. Deadpool then teleported out before it explode. Then the grenade blew up, killing the pilot and destroyed the ship.

**"Ah! Got to love the classics."**

One of the ship tried to shoot shoot at Cap but he blocked every shoot from his might shield and then he threw his Shield and it cut off one of the wings and went right back to the Man Out of Time like a boomerang. The ship lost balance and crashed. Spidey then joined him. The turn to see Wolverine cut down the invaders and he crashed with there ship near Batman and J'onn. "That dude scares me, sometimes." Said Spidey. Cap nodded and went with Spidey as they join the other heroes.

Flash then joined up with them, "Hey, Bats. I think you dropped this." As the others regroup as Wolverine walk out the remains of the destroyed ship like nothing happen, in rack all of his injuries where already healing. The heroes of this Earth just watched in amazement but then Wolverine just said, "What are you girls looking at?" Then the just turned to the other new heroes and Flash just stared at girl with the tiara, "Whoa. Where have you been all my life?"

"Themyscira." She answered causally

"The home of the Amazons? I always thought it was merely a legend." Said Spidey. Supergirl nodded and said, "Ditto."

"I assure you it's as real|as the ground on which we stand." She contenuied. "I am Diana, princess of the Amazons."

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming." Said Flash. Deadpool then pinched him. "Ow."

"Not dreaming dude but once this is over, one of the days, I going find that island." Said Deadpool as he dreamed about going there.

_"That kind of stuff only happens in our dreams."_

**"...At least till, Paradise Lost."**

"Themyscira is protected by the gods but I couldn't stand by while the rest|of the world was in danger." She explained. Batman then turned to the other heroes, "and the rest of you are?"

"Well I'm Spider-Man and this my hairy sidekick, Wolverine." Joked Spider-Man as introduced himself and Wolverine. "Don't push it, Web head." Said Wolverine. Supergirl giggled at his joke and Flash grinned, "Finally another comedian."

"That makes three of us. I'm Deadpool. Rhymes with no school, too cool and..." Puts on a Wolverine like mask and said in a low dark vocie, "...I'm the best there is at what I do...ool."

_"Really you did the introduction of us from Ultimate Spider-Man."_

**"You mean the one where we sound like Ron Stoppable."**

"Yeah, just go with it." He said to his voices. Batman glared at Deadpool, he did sound like he belonged in Arkham. Thor then spoke, "Greetings to you warriors of Earth. I am Thor the Thunderer, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, and I proudly say I am I an Avenger!"

"Thor, I am honored to finial meet you." Wonder Woman said with a bow. The Amazons may have worship the Greeks but the knew the Norse as will and respected them too. "I'm Captain America and this is Hulk..." Hulk nodded. "...We all have come from a different Earth."

"A different Earth? Cool! What's it like?" Flash asked. "Similar to this one but different." Said Spider-Man

"It was lucky you all showed up when you did." Said Superman. "No, not luck. I telepathically summoned them." Everyone turned to the Martian. Cap then said, "alright care to give us the situation."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I think here is a good place to stop for now. Did I get all there personalities right? Be sure to follow, fav, and comment on my story. Thank <strong>**Crazyboi23 for giving me the idea for this story I'll try to update soon. **


	2. Heroes United part 2

****I don't own The Avengers or the Justice League. They belong to Marvel, DC, Disney and the Waner Brothers. **Well I'm glad you liked my first chapter. Hope you all enjoy my second chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So, J'onn J'onzz, you came from Mars to warn us?" Said Deadpool. He explained them them the second time since Deadpool slept through it the first time. "Yes, We're you paying attention at all." Said Wolverine.<p>

"Of coarse I was, I was just making you were." Deadpool lied.

_"Now they know how I feel."_

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he had a sad story so did we. We had to break up with our current girl friend, when we had cancer, then the whole Weapon X thing gave us Logan's healing factor but drove us crazy and face so scared up we prefer not to take this mask off."**

_"His entire family, friends, and race was wiped out by the invaders and your comparing to our story?"_

**"Really? uh... I just want to... Let the readers know our origin if the didn't know it already. Yeah that's it."**

"Sure you did." Deadpool said sarcastically. The others just looked at him. Supergirl turned to Spider-Man. "Who is he talking to?"

"Himself, I think? He's... insane." Spider-Man answered. Deadpool look at the two of them.

**"Wait, Supergirl's in this? I though she made a cameo in here and joined in the first episode of Justice League Unlimited."**

_"Obviously, the author is a fan of Spider-Man and Supergirl paring and he made it so she would join the League earlier."_

**"Oh, so it's a Para? **

_"A what?"_

**"A Para or a Keter? You know it's when the combination of names of who people think are a great couple.**

_"You mean like Jelsa. Jack Frost and Elsa. Your not even sure what their would be called."_

"That is a good question. So readers be sure to help us decide what their relationship name would be called." Deadpool said as he turn to the screen. Supergirl then turned to Spidey, "I see what you mean."

"Anyways could repeat your story one more time, not for me but for the readers who haven't seen the show?" Asked Deadpool. Everyone groaned but Batman, Hulk, and Wolverine. J'onn had a hard time saying his story the first few time but he started agian, hopefully the last time, "We first encountered them 1000 of your Earth years ago. Our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity and then, they arrived.  
>Where they came from, no one knew but they were determined to make our planet their own. We Martians were peaceful people and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us but we quickly learned the ways of war. For centuries, the battles raged on. Every trace of our once great civilization was obliterated. We fought valiantly but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy. As we grew weaker, they grew stronger. They even absorbed our shape-changing abilities. Finally, a small group of Martian survivors planned one final, desperate attack which paralyzed them. The attack was successful, but the cost was dear. For over 500 years, I stood guard over them but then, while I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders."<p>

"Okay, I think I got it that time but just in case...tell me again I wasn't listen." Said Deadpool. Supergirl then cried out, "Oh for Pete's shake! Can just tell him after we save the Earth!?"

"I agree with the girl. I need something to Smash!" Said Hulk as he punched he hand. Everyone nodded. The Flash realized something, "Wait. Those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars."

"Some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified." Said Wolverine. He knew Fury would. "With all the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon." J'onn continued.

"So they turned their sights to Earth." Cap said with his eyes narrowed. J'onn nodded and said, "I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was held against my will, the invaders sent advance agents to disable Earth's defenses."

"That's why they sabotaged the Deep Space Monitoring Network so we couldn't detect their activities." Said Batman remembering what happened 6 months ago. Green Lantern the said, "We've gotta stop them before it's too late."

The others agreed with him. But J'onn then said, "It may already be too late." They then notice a huge storm cloud was spreading. Thor's eye widened, "Odin's Bread! What sorcery is this?"

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness." J'onn explained.

_"So their Vampire aliens?"_

**"Sounds about right to me. I wonder if they allergic to garlic?"**

_"Doubt it."_

Spidey then turn to Batman, "Friends of yours?"

"It's no joke." J'onn said. Then Deadpool said, "What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?"

"Unfortunately, no. The gas can|only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but it was|destroyed when I was captured." J'onn explained.

**"Ugh. Why can't the bad guys ever be beaten the same way twice?"**

_"Either for the produce of the original show wanted to make it more interesting or to make more money."_

**"Sounds about right."**

"So, what's plan B?" Asked Supergirl. Wonder Woman then said, "We'll have to take out those factories."

"Sounds a good as a plan as any." Said the super solider with a smile. Lantern wasn't so sure, "Lady, this is no job for amateurs."

"We Amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?" She asked prepared to prove herself. However, Captain stood the way, "Let's not fight among ourselves. We're gonna need all the help we can get. We'll have multiple objectives and very little time. So, we'll need to split into teams."

"Dibs on the Amazon." Said Flash as he rushed to her side. "What? You can just dibs of who's team on." Complained Deadpool.

"You wanted to call dibs didn't you?" Spidey guessed. "...Maybe." said Deadpool.

"No, he's the plan. Superman, you take Hawkgirl and Thor. See if you can find the invader's leader and take him out. Lantern, you will take Flash, Hulk, Wolverine and Deadpool and see if you keep the skies from turn black and keep the enemy occupied. The rest of you are coming with me to see if we find away to reverse what these monsters have done." Cap ordered. Flash frowned. "Now hold on. Who died and put you in charge?" Asked Lantern.

The other Avengers glared and Stewart. They hated when people question the leader of the Avengers and Hulk said, "Cap the one of a few people the first recognized as a hero and not a monster and refused to give up on me when the Red Hulk framed me."

"The Captain is one of the greatest mortals I have ever know and one of the best leaders as well." Said Thor. "Boy Scout been fight for the Earth before you were born, Bub." said Wolverine.

"Cap actually was one of the Avengers who stood up for me when the found out about my age and made sure I was at least a reserve member for the team." Said Spider-Man. That bought Supergirl's interest. "Really? How old are you?"

"Uhh...16." Spider-Man said before he wasn't so sure but he knew he wasn't staying either so he figured why not. Supergirl began to smirk and thought to herself, "Finally, someone my age."

"For those of you don't know but I fought for my country and the Earth since World War II. They never let me join the army because they believed I would never make it. However, a brilliant scientist named Dr. Abraham Erskine saw something in me than any other solider and it's what I see in all of you. Good men and women. What Society thinks of you, your age, experience doesn't matter with me. Your all heroes in my book and we need to work together if, we are to save the Earth. If you question my leadership, then you can do so once the crisis is over." Said Captain America. This surprised most of the heroes of this Earth. This man had lived since World War II and yet he looked so young. Wonder Woman didn't know what World War II was but if Thor of Asgard respected him, he must be a good leader. J'onn didn't need to know his history or read his mind that he was good leader. A few minutes later, they all split up. They all decided to go with Cap's but Flash and Deadpool were still was grumbling for not able go with Wonder Woman. Flash was running while Green Lantern carried Wolverine and Deadpool with a green bubble. Hulk just jumped right after them. Flash said, "You two are no fun."

"This isn't supposed to be fun. Cap's right. We've got a job to do. We'll do it better without distractions. Understood you two?" Said Lantern. "Yeah, yeah. You know I can just teleport us all there." Said Deadpool.

"In fairness, Cap doesn't trust you at all, Bub. However, if you prove to us that you help pull this off, we start to believe your telling us the truth." Said Wolverine. "Don't worry, stabby. I've got this." Said Deadpool.

"And don't call me Stabby!" growled Wolverine. A few minutes later the arrived at one of the storm towers. Lantern was already forming a plan, "That's our target. Now, listen up. Here's the plan..."

However Deadpool cut him off saying, "Lame! Here's the plan go in there. Blow up the tower and unalive anything the gets in our way. Alright we good. All right chums. Let's do this. LEROY JINKINS!" And like that both Deadpool and Flash were already gone. "So much for the element of surprise. We better give them a hand before the get themselves killed." Said Lantern. Hulk and Wolverine nodded and the three went after them.

Flash got one of the spider tanks attention by whistling at it and said, "Hey, over here!" turn Ash and tried shooting at giant laser but he kept running and said insults like, "Ha! Missed me!"

Deadpool teleported in front one and put a grenade in one of the gun saying, "Grenade Punch." He teleported away before it could explode. Then, he pulled out his two katanas out and sliced two of another spider tank's legs off and shouted, "Timber!" Deadpool teleported away before it could crash onto him but accidentally teleporting in front of the Flash. With no time to move out of the way Flash ran into Deadpool and the both fell into a sticky mud pile. "I said it once and I'll say it again. I hate you author." Said Deadpool.

"Hang tight, hotshots." Said Lantern as he used his ring to slice one of spider tanks legs off and the created a shield while Wolverine and Hulk took out the last two. Wolverine climbed up one of there legs and then used his claws to chop of the spider tanks up. Hulk just jumped up over it and then when he was about to land right on top of it he shouted, "HULK SMASH!" And just like that, he crushed it causing it to explode.

Hulk walk out unharmed but was still angry so he walk over to the storm tower. He grabbed it pulled it out of the ground and the threw it into space.

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" Hulk roared at his victory. The then turned to Flash and Deadpool. Flash was first to speak, "Okay. That was incredible but we're sort of stuck here." Wolverine just shook his head and said, "I hope the others are having and easier time than we are." Lantern nodded with him as the tried to find a way to get them out.

Meanwhile, Cap and Batman we're check out another storm tower from afar. J'onn was looking for a way to, sneak in with out alerted everyone in the building. Wonder Woman was waiting impatiently and said, "Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way."

"They must have a weakness." Batman explained. Cap nodded, "We won't hide forever, Diana, when we find it, we'll strike. I promise."

Wonder Woman nodded and themed turned to see what Spider-Man and Supergirl were doing. Spider-Man was tell Supergirl his first fight with Alex O'Hirn as Rhino. He used to be the partner of Flint Marko as a common criminal but when his parter became the Sandman. He wanted a power upgrade to destroy Spider-Man. So his boss, the Big Man, or Tombstone made a deal with Oscorp to make him into the Rhino. His suit gave him super- strength and indestructible but it had one major flaw. It obstructs the pores of the skin, meaning he has to periodically stop to re-hydrate. Spider-Man realized he had to continually drink water, or he would overheat and used it to his advantage, as the Rhino was immune to every other attack. Spider-man led the Rhino into the New York steam tunnels and broke open the pipes. Rhino could not function as he was suffering from heat exhaustion and became delusional. Once he was down he called him the worlds largest dehydrated turtle. Supergirl start to giggle, he was hilarious. Spidey then said, "But it wasn't as funny as when he lost it and he called me mama and he asked if he had to go to school."

Supergirl then started to laughing on her back. Not loud enough for the enemy to here but loud enough for Cap to smile and Batman said, "They seem to be getting along well."

Cap nodded, "I haven't seen Spider-Man this happy in a long time." Cap knew why too, he only met Gwen Stacy a few times but she made Peter really happy and even when the world was against him she mad him feel like a real hero. Supergirl looked a lot like her. He also knew what happened to her when Osborn found out who he was. Most of the Avengers were defending the Earth from the Fire Demon, Surtur. The rest of the Avengers were holding against Hydra, when they heard the news. By the time they arrived to help, they were already too late. Gwen was dead, Goblin was dead, his best friend hated Spider-Man, and the Police made him a wanted man. It took a few months but the Avengers cleared his name with the help of S.H.E.I.L.D. The event made Director Hill realize if a hero Secret Identity was out, everyone they loved became a target. She called off the Super Human Reiteration Act but called Stark an idiot for telling the world he was Iron Man. Batman knew something happen but he knew now wasn't the time for question. He would have to find out later. Meanwhile, Diana was impressed by by this young man's actions. He was a scholar and a warrior, a great one if he really out smarted and defeated a man with the strength and invariability of a Rhino. "Not bad...for a man." She thought to herself.

It took Supergirl a few minutes but she pulled herself together. Just in time too, since J'onn had return, all attention was on him. "I have scouted the outer walls. There are no openings." He reported.

"Then we'll make our own." She said as she flew in to attack the enemy. The others wanted to join her but Cap said, "Wait. Let's see what she can do."

Flying into battle, she was spotted by only one of the spider tanks it shot at her but it miss by a long shot. Wonder Woman quickly pulled out her lasso and tied it around the tank. When she was about to pulled she said, "Hera, give me strength."

She then pulled and with it's legs tightened and fell into the storm tower. with this action in created a hole in the wall. She turned to her impressed allies and said, "There's your opening."

"Not bad." Batman admittened. The others nodded but Supergirl said, "I could have done that, if I had a lasso."

"You could have borrowed my webbing." Spidey offered. Supergirl smiled to him, "Maybe next time." and with that everyone followed Wonder Woman. When inside some of the aliens tried shooting at them but were blocked by either Wonder Woman's gauntlets, Captain America's Shield, or Supergirl inability. The aliens stopped shooting and began to run. Wonder Woman said, "They run like cowards."

The others persuade but Spider-Man stopped and looked up to realize they weren't runing from them. They were running from the sun light. Then he went back to catch up with his teammates.

Meanwhile, Superman, Thor, and Hawkgirl were finishing off the Spider Tanks. Thor threw his hammer at the storm tower which was bigger than the others so they assumed that where their leader was going to be. The impact of his hammer created a hole big enough for the three of them to get inside. They all entered and Superman said, "Keep a sharp eye out."

"I always do." Said Hawkgirl. "As do I." said Thor as he twilled his hammer.

As they tried to find their to the command center they ran into a group of aliens, Superman got ready to charge, "Stay back, I'll Whoa." Before, Superman could do anything, both Thor and Hawkgirl took out all of the invaders like they were nothing. Superman stared at both in amazement as Hawkgirl said,"What? There's a time for words and a time for action."

"I agree with those words. Now let us show these villains what will happens when someone messes with Midgard." Said Thor. With that, they contended to search the storm tower.

Meanwhile, Lantern was finishing up freeing Flash as Wolverine had already finished freeing Deadpool. How ever Deadpool got cut a lot but he was already healing. "Of all the idiotic, bone-headed, glory-grabbing moves! Haven't you two ever heard of teamwork?" Green Lantern scrolled at the two of them. "Well, I don't know about Flash, but I have! Wolvie and I were part of the Black Ops for the X-Men, the X-Force." Said Deadpool.

_"Those were good times."_

**"Yeah, why did we ever leave the team?"**

_"We left when the team disbanded and they didn't call us when it was reassembled."_

**"What?! They reassembled and they didn't call us?! Now that's rude."**

Before anyone else could say anything two more Spider Tanks came in. Flash then said, "Maybe we better save the motivational speeches till later." They started to shoot at them but Green Lantern created a shield and blocked the shoots. However, they shot a yellow gas which somehow got threw the shield and knock out, Lantern. Flash used his arms and spun them so fast and blew it away. He quickly grabbed Lantern and said, "GL! Gotta run."

Flash then got Lantern to safety. Hulk quickly threw Wolverine and one of the Spider Tanks and Wolverine decapitated it. Deadpool, however puts on a Sunglasses over his mask and pulls out a rocket launcher from no where and aims for the Spider Tank. Then he said, "Hasta la vista, baby" He shot the rocket and it blew the head of the tank.

**"Ah, awesome Arnold Schwarzenegger quote."**

"Yeah, I know right. Now let's go check on Superman, Thor, and Hawk Girl." Said Deadpool. Meanwhile, Superman, Thor, and Hawk Girl were flying in the storm tower still trying to find the control room. Hawk Girl then said, "They're close by. I can almost smell them."

Superman then asked, "Are you both always so eager to fight?" Hawk Girl responded, "My home Thanagar is a war-like world. There one must strike first or die."

"Asgard must always be prepared to defend my father, when he is in the Odin sleep. That is when Asgard is most variable." Thor explained. As he finished his sentence a laser shot passed the three of them and the notice that three of the invaders where getting away. They tried to follow but the doors closed shut on both sides. It was a trap. Gas entered the room knock out both Hawk Girl and Thor. "Hang on, Guys! I'll..." But before he could do anything a Kryptonite light entered the room, which weakend and knockout Superman.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman, Captian America, and Supergirl were blocking shots form the enemy, "They've blocked us off again." said Wonder Woman. Batman then said, "It's almost as if they know what we're thinking."

Cap then threw his shield knocking them all down and Spider-Man webbed them up so that they would stay down. Cap then turned to J'onn, "Any ideas, J'onn?"

No response. "J'onn?" Cap asked agian. J'on then said, "Superman, Thor, and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed."

"What? Are you sure?" Asked Supergirl, concerned for her only living cousin. J'onn nodded, "I can sense it."

Supergirl frowned. Spider-Man asked, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. Supergirl gave him a sad smile, "I'll be fine."

"We'll regroup to rescue them when our objective is complete." Just then. Spider-Man's spider senses went off. "My Spider Senses is tingling."

"Your what is doing what?" Supergirl asked. But Cap eyes widened, "We have move now!"

The doors began to close and J'onn lead the way. They were followed by more aliens tried to shoot at them by Spidey webbed that door and then serval other doors. The others save for Cap and Batman were wondering what he was doing. "Quick, hide." Spidey whispered to the others.

they did so when the aliens got therough Spider-Mans webbing. They relised serval of the doors were webbed shut so they split up shooting threw his webbing and left to find them but not in the direction they were going. Supergirl and Wonder Woman turned to Spider-Man to Spider-Man. "Brilliant strategy." Said Wonder Woman.

"How did you know they were coming?" Asked Supergirl. "My Spider Sence. It warns me if there's danger if I can't see it." Spidey explained.

"Then you lead the way for now on. If there trouble you warn us about." said Batman. Spidey nodded. Wonder Wonder quickly made sure they lost them. "-We lost them. Thanks to Spider-Man."

"For the moment." Said Batman as he charged his shock gloves. J'onn then notice something and said, "Look. It's the central core."

"How can we shut it down?" asked Cap. J'onn then pointed to a crystal in the center of the room. "The ion matrix crystal. If we remove that, we'll shut down the whole plant. I'll need a diversion."

"You've got it." Said Batman as he threw a baterang cutting an oil tank which cover three of the aliens. Wonder Woman and Supergirl did the same and J'onn was able to phase into the ground with ease. However, the aliens noticed the others and started to shoot at them but the were ready to defend themselves. Spidey web two to there seat and and punched out another two. Supergirl used her heat vision to melt there guns and punched them out. Cap threw his shield knocking a whole group down. Wonder Woman defected their laser back at them while Batman them punched them out with his shock gloves. J'onn phased out of the ground threw the alien closet to the crystal and grabbed the crystal but he was shot from behind. " J'onn!" Said Wonder Woman.

She quickly grabbed her wounded ally. "Get him out! Now!" Said Batman he was fighting of the aliens with Spidey. With Supergirl and Captain America clearing the path Wonder Woman got J'onn to safety. Spider-Man quickly grabbed the crystal and nodded to Batman and they went after them but the shut behind Supergirl leaving Spider-Man and Batman still inside. Supergirl realized this and shot, "Batman! Spidey!"

She was about to go back when she heard gone shots hit the door. "No!" Cried Supergirl. Wonder Woman and Cap wanted to go back to help but was stopped by J'onn who had regained consciousness. "Wait. There's nothing more we can do for them."

"You don't mean they're..." Asked Wonder Woman. J'onn nodded sadly, "Gone."

"God, help us." Prayed Cap. Then he said, "We morn for the death later. Let's rejoin the others and rescue Superman, Thor, and Hawk Girl. We won't let Spider-Man and Batman die in vain."

The others nodded sadly. They began to leave when Supergirl heard, "Thwip!" Supergirl turned around and used he X-Ray vision. Her eyes widened at supersize. She then turned to Cap, who looked back and winked at here making a shush movement with his hand. Supergirl smirked and released what was really going on and flew off with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you seen this episode then you know what will happen next. If you haven't I'm sure you'll figure it out before the next chapter. Can't believe it's only 6 days till Christmas. I hope everyone finished there Christmas shopping. I'll work the first arc or part 3 soon. I'll try to finish it before Christmas.<strong>


	3. Heroes United part 3

**I don't own Avengers or the Justice League. They belong to Marvel, DC, WB, and Disney. Alright, now to finish of the Heroes United arc. Remember be sure to Fav, Follow, and Comment. **

* * *

><p>"I always wanted one of these." Said a man breaking in to a TV store. "What if we get caught?" Said the second man, who felt a little guilty at what they were doing.<p>

However the first man shrugged and said, "What difference does it make? The world's coming to an end anyway."

Captain America, J'onn J'onzz, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl watched from a far at the people panicking on the street's hear stuff like, "We're all doomed!" or "Save yourselves!"

"Perhaps Mother was right about mankind. They're nothing but untamed savages." Said Wonder Woman. However, Cap said, "Don't judge them too harshly. They act out of fear. Mankind isn't prefect but is still good in everyone."

As soon he finished his sentence, they heard a cry for help, "Hey, there's kids trapped under here! Someone give us a hand!" Hulk then landed the men location. "Will this do?" said Hulk as lifted the damaged building so the two men could get the kids. "Thanks, man." They said, not minding at all at the Hulk's appearance. Hulk then put the broken pieces and jump on the building with others. Flash then showed up and Lantern landed next to him. Deadpool and Wolverine teleported in as well. Lantern was the first to speak, "Sorry we're late. Had to help some civilians."

"Plus destroying some of the annoying Spider Tanks." Said Deadpool as he reloaded his gun.

_"Which reminds me how is that our weapons are damaging those things while the US army can't even lay a dent?"_

**"Because we do it better than them."**

_"Doubt that's it but we can't deny that statement either."_

"What'd you call us back for?" Asked Flash. J'onn looked to them said, "Superman's team been captured. He's trapped somewhere inside there with Hawkgirl and Thor."

"Whoa." Said Flash, it wasn't easily to capture the Man of Steel, Thor, or Hawkgirl. He then asked, "And what about Batman and Spider-Man?"

"They acted heroically until the very end." Said Wonder Woman sadly. That shocked everyone that was on Lantern's team. "They're gone?" Asked Flash.

Winder Woman nodded, "They was true warriors." Logan looked down. "Poor kid, what are going to tell his aunt?"

"Wait they're both dead? Was that in the script?" Asked Deapool as he pulled out a script the was titled Justice League of Avengers but was crossed out with red crayon and replaced with Deadpool and his avenging friends.

_"We don't need to know script to know there not dead."_

**"What make you say that?"**

_"Well one thing, this geek is oblisous a Spider-Man fan, there wasn't enough Spidey and Supergirl, and if they both died it would cause a major riot on fanfiction. It's also why comic book authors aways finds away to bring the hero back."_

**"Plus, Because he's Batman! Always wanted to say that!****"**

_"And I haven't even mentioned that the author practical gave it away."_

**"What?! When?!"**

_"Near the end of chapter 2."_

Deadpool quickly skimmed through the last chapter 2. "What? What dies he mean by...? Oh, cleaver author." Said Deadpool.

_"Really?"_

"No but he's going with it anyways." Said Deadpool. The others just shrugged at Deadpool's insanity. Cap the said, "We can morn for the death later right now we need to rescue Supermam, Thor, and Hawkgirl."

Lantern nodded, "If Superman, Thor, and Hawkgirl are in there, someone's gotta rescue them." Supergirl then turned to J'onn, "You are sure they're still in there, J'onn?"

"Yes. Your friends are alive, but we must act quickly. The lmperium is coming." Responded J'onn. "The who?" Flash asked.

"The supreme intelligence that controls these invaders. We have met before." J'onn explained. Deadpool then asked, "Wait, isn't Imperium the main villain of season 2 of the Legion of Superheroes?"

_"That was Imperiex. He not even in this show."_

**"Yeah besides he was killed by Brainaic 5 who was taken over by the first Brainaic."**

_"You didn't even listened to what I just said did you?"_

**"Nope." **

"Can we trust the nut case?" Asked Supergirl. Wolverine shook his head, "He would sell us out for a dollar."

"Logan, buddy, that was the old me. I've changed." said Deadpool. Flash then looked down, "Hey, look a penny!"

"Touch it you die!" Said Deadpool as he pulled out his gun but released he was messing with him. "He, he, sorry. I still have a little money problem but that's it trust me."

"What choice do we have?" Said Hulk, know Deadpool would follow them either way. Cap then nodded, "Okay, we're going in. Flash and Deadpool, create a diversion. Diana, watch my back."

"No else dies tonight, Captian." Said Wonder Woman, this man was growing on her. "Let's move people!" Cap ordered.

Flash run behind a Spider Tank and threw a rock at it. It turned around see Flash there. "Tag, you're it." He said and then blew a raspberry at him. It tried blasting him but it missed. "Not even close."

It then saw Deadpool stand near a rock. "Come on, slowpoke. I dare you. Over here, you over grown spider." Said Deadpool. It tried stepping on the Merc with the Mouth but Deadpool teleported at the last second. The rock exploded because Deadpool placed a mine there. "You really stepped in it that time." Said Deadpool as it fell over and explode. "Bye-bye." Said Deadpool as he high-fived Flash and then the left to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile Hulk carried Cap and Wolverine inside the hole that Thor made followed by Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and J'onn J'onzz.

"Where are they being held?" John ask J'onn. "This way." Replied the Martian as he turned to the left. The others quick followed him. "Hope we didn't keep you." Asked Flash as he ran in with Deadpool teleporting next to him.

They I need walking until Supergirl stopped them, "Wait, I think here some guards up ahead. Wolverine then signified, "Yeah, I can smell them."

"Alright, some more action." Said Deadpool as he pulled out two shotguns. "Hey, where did you get those Shotguns from?" Asked Supergirl. Deadpool replied from, "Gun store, duh."

**"And they say we're not smart."**

_"She meant where did we get them since we pulled them out of nowhere."_

"Oh, it's an animation technique commonly called the Magic Satchel." Said Deadpool.

_"Don't believe us, watch our Death Battle between us and Deathstroke."_

**"We kick his butt and shot his other eye out."**

"Ah, memories." Said Deadpool thinking back. He was about to attack but J'onn said, "Wait, I'll take care of this."

J'onn ship shifted into one of the alien invaders. He walked over to them and pointed to where the heroes where. The point their guns at the heroes but then J'onn phase through there body's knocking them out. "Come." He told the others.

Flash turn to the others, "Is it just me, or does he creep you out too?" Deadpool put his guns away disappointed and the turned to the Flash and responded, "Trust me, nothing as creepy under this mask."

They kept walking until is John stop them and said, "We are close now. I sense they are somewhere beyond these walls." Wonder Woman tried pulling it free but to no avail, "It's no use. We'll have to find another way."

"Stand back, Princess." Said Wolverine as he unsheathed his claws and sliced through the door with ease. Wonder Woman looked to the mutant at amazement. "Adamantium. Strongest metal known in our world. These things can cut through anything." Explained Wolverine.

"We haven't much time left." said J'onn as he sensed the Imperuim was coming. Cap nodded and said, "If we hurry, we can save our friends and end this invasion in a single stroke."

They entered the room and saw Thor's hammer which read, "Whoever wields this Hammer, if he be worthy a shall receive the powers of Thor." Supergirl tried to pick it up but it didn't even buge, "Oh, come on! I'm nearly as strong as my cousin, one day even, I might be stronger than him. How come this thing won't buge?"

"Because it's not about strength, it's about worthness. There an enchantment on Thor's hammer that those only those worthy can lift it. At least that what the story's told me. Is it the same on your world?" Wonder Woman asked. Cap nodded but the everyone looked in shock that Hawkgirl, Thor, and Superman hanged on the ceiling captive. "Great Hera." said the shocked Amazon.

They rushed in to help but Wolverine stop and sniffed and the growled, "Wait. Something is ain't right. That's not them."

Cap eye's widened, "It's a trap!" All of a sudden, gas filled the room and shined a green light for the last daughter or Krypton and the door fixed and closed itself and one by one the heroes fell unconscious. "Lantern, your ring." Cap coughed up before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Can't focus..." He replied before he fell unconscious as well. Deadpool also fell but before he was completely unconscious he notice something big and green was going fall on him. "Oh, this is going to hurt..." He muttered to himself.

Hulk then landed on him and fell asleep as well. Deadpool managed today only one thing before he went to asleep as well, "Ow..."

The fake heroes returned to their original forms and pulled out a communication device, "Trap worked, sir. We have them." They hologram showed the face of Senator Carter, "Well done, lock them up with the others. The Imperium will be here soon."

"Yes sir." Said the alien. However, one of it's comrades asked, "Um...sir, how exactly are we going to carry the big one?" They looked at Hulk and the leader of the groaned, "Clearly we didn't think this through."

One hour later, J'onn J'onzz was slowly woke up when he heard someone calling his name, "J'onn! J'onn! Wake up!" J'onn recognize the voice. "Superman."

"You shouldn't have risked your lives for us." He said. Every hero was captured and were covered in a pick substance arms to legs. "Would you have done less for me?" He asked.

"It was our choose. No Man or Woman was getting left behind." Said Captain America. The rest of the heroes were beginning to wake up. "Oh, my aching head." Said Flash.

"Ugh, note to self, never have the Hulk sleep on you again." Muttered Deadpool. He turned to see the Hulk was also captured, "Okay, how the hell did the managed to move the Hulk."

**"Maybe he turned into Bruce Banner and the turned back into the Hulk?"**

_"Doubt it, scence in the second episode of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, when Hulk helped the Avengers, Banner promised to let him stay as the Hulk useless Banner was needed or one day off."_

**"Okay, so then what? Your the smart one."**

_"I don't know. I doubt that the author knows either."_

"Then let's ask to them. Hey, how did you loser moved the Hulk?" asked Deadpool. One of them turned to Deadpool and said, "Trust me on this. You don't want to know."

"Earth's mightiest heroes. Welcome." Said a voice Superman recognized. Superman eye's narrowed at him, "Senator Carter."

"Unfortunately, the real Carter never returned from Mars." He said with a smug on his face. Superman released what his plan was, "And you used me to weaken Earth's defenses!"

"You were eager to cooperate. Thanks to you, the humans were helpless." He explained with a evil smirk. Superman responded, "It's not over yet."

"Wrong again, Superman." Said the spy. Just then a huge space ship flew over the storm tower, "All hail the lmperium." All the invaders bowed to their masters ship. The Imperium made it's appearance. Deadpool was the first to speak, "Wait, the big bad guy is a giant Jellyfish?"

**"Didn't we see a Spongebob Episode where he fought a giant Jellyfish?"**

"Your right, guys I know how to beat him, does anyone have a giant Jellyfishing net or a Krabby Patty?" Asked the Merc with the Mouth. If Supergirl could slap herself she would of. Instead she groaned and said, "We're doomed."

"J'onn J'onzz. It's been a long time." Said the Imperium. J'onn was brought to him and forced to go back into his origal form and help fell to the ground weakend. "Much better. You have defied us for centuries."

"And I will never bow before you or any of your kind." Said J'onn as he got back to his feet. If the Imperium had eye's they would narrow, "Then we will see to finishing what should've been accomplished long ago the elimination of the last Martian."

Imperium started to feed off of J'onn. The others could hear J'onn screaming in pain. Superman had enough. "Let go of him, you filthy..." He and Supergirl shrugged but to no avail. They were still weak from the Kryptoite. "Yield to us, J'onn J'onzz." Said the Imperium. "After all these years, you have finally lost."

"Never!" Yelled the Martian refusing to give up. The Imperium was confused, "Why do you resist? Embrace this truth."

"Have I?" Asked J'onn. This made the Imperium a little worried, "You're hiding something a secret deep in the recesses of your mind. Is this another of your Martian tricks"

"Do I sense fear? Asked J'onn as he refused to give the invader what it wanted. "What are you hiding?" Demanded the Imperium.

Lantern turned to Cap, "Cap, we need a plan." However, Wolverine responded, "I got one."

"Uh... not to rain on you parade but didn't the bad guys put you in a position where you can't use your claws?" Asked Flash. Wolverine grinned and said, "Ain't going to use them. Hey Hulk!"

Hulk turned to Wolverine. "What's the matter, cuffs to tough for you?" Hulk was starting to getting angrier. "Shut up, Wolverine." Said Hulk.

"Aw...are you gonna cry. Poor baby." Insulted Wolverine. Hulk was starting to lose his temper, "Hulk...said...Shut...Up...Claw...Man!"

"I wish Banner were here. He would break out of those puny cuffs and save J'onn." Finished Logan. That did for Hulk, his cuffs began to crack. "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk yelled and like that he broke free.

They aliens were surprised by this, they tried to stop the Hulk but he punched them aside like they were nothing. He then went to the Imperium and pulled J'onn causing pain to their leader and relief to the last Martian. Hulk then punched Imperium to the other side of the room. J'onn knew it was time, he shift shaped into his new form. "Now!" He shouted.

Just then there was an explosion in there core smoke relived that Batman and Spider-Man was on it. Cap smirked everything was going as planned, however the others where surprised. "Batman? Spider-Man?" Asked a confused Flash. "It can't be." Said Wonder Woman, who was just as confused as Flash because she was there when they "died."

"Cap had me mentally shielded them so he couldn't be detected." Explained J'onn. Supergirl, "I knew it!"

Just the Spider-Man put a device in the core. It turn from red to blue. The shock Imperium asked, "What have you done?"

"Oh, nothing much. We got some coffee, saw a movie, and reversed the ion charge." Said a smug Spider-Man.

"The crystal. Destroy it!" Ordered the Imperium. While the heroes dodged the laser blast the crystal wasn't even laying a dent. "It's shielded." Said the one posed as Carter. Everyone watched as the storm cloud went away and Sun Light entered the room. The aliens who were caught in the sun were melting while the others tried to make a run of it. Imperium was also caught in the sun began to boil, he tried to get away but he was get pulled towards the sun by J'onn J'onzz. "No!" Cried the Imperium.

"You live underground and shun the light. Why? Does it burn your pale, putrid skin?" Said J'onn as he kept pulling. Spider-Man fought the ones that were in the shade and turn to J'onn and the Imperium, "That's one nasty sunburn."

Batman sung to the heroes and pulled a gagged from his belt to free the caputred heroes and he explain, "Ultraviolet rays come from the depths of space. The invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation." He started to free Wonder Woman.

"So you did find their weakness, after all." said Wonder Woman. Batman then said, "It was Spider-Man, who figure it out. He told Cap, J'onn, and I managed to come up with a plan to end this invasion."

Both Superman and Supergirl strength and powers return when the yellow sun shined on them. They both managed to get themselves free. Thor shouted out, "Mjoinir! To me!"

Soon the Hammer was crashed through several floors, hitting many aliens on the way and it freed one and Thor grabbed his hammer and used it to free himself and then Wolverine who joined the battle. Deadpool watched the others get free and he said to his voices in his head, "Yeah looks like the author also wanted to give Spidey some credit to save the Earth."

_"If seen the original 2nd episode of the Justice League, you would know that. Btw, Can't we just telport out of cuffs."_

**"Yeah, the invaders didn't even bother taking our weapons away."**

"Wow, for world conquer aliens there not that bright. Well at least, we don't need to look for our weapons." Said Deadpool. He then teleported out and pulled out two machine and started shoot the invaders in the shade, "Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang."

Wonder Woman and Superman covered Batman as they freed the others. Once the others were free Cap got his Shield from his back and shouted out, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

"Coolest battle cry ever." Said both Flash and Supergirl. Spider-Man replied as he punched out a alien said, "I know, right? But you know what I think we can all use a little sun right now."

With that, the heroes of Earth start creating holes in the ceiling and make them bigger, melting the invaders away. Imperium have enough of the pain of the sunlight and metal blasted J'onn but Hulk made Imperium stop by punching him. However, he was close enough to his ship to try to escape. "Destroy them!" it commanded.

Although, the one alien in the form of Carter, who was dying from the sun light, begged, "Imperium!" However, he was pushed to the side and said, "Unhand me, worm!"

The Carter imposter revered to his original form and melted away. Wonder Woman noticed the Imperium was getting away on it's ship. Wonder Woman yelled to the other, "Their coward of a leader is try to escape."

Spider-Man looked up and webbed the ship and tried to pull it down. Wonder Woman helped by using her indestructible lasso to help him pull it down. Wolverine noticed that they won't be able to hold it forever, he sliced through some of the remaining invaders and said to Hawk Girl, "Hey Red, how about we shut down jelly face for good?"

Hawk Girl nodded and carried Wolverine to the ship. Hawk Girl was having a hard time carrying him and she said, "Your heavier than you look." Wolverine shrugged and replied, "I have a metal skeleton, deal with it!"

She dropped Wolverine by an engine while she smashed one with her mace. Wolverine used his claws to cut off the other and he jumped off and Supergirl noticed this and caught him. Meanwhile both Wonder Woman and Spider-Man were still trying to pull the ship down but even with the engines down it was not an easy task. Hulk decided to help after he got J'onn back to conciseness. He grabed both Wonder Woman's lasso and Spider-Man's webbing and yanked it down like a yo-yo and smashed into the ground with ease. He then gave Wonder Woman back her lasso and Flash stop and looked in aw and said, "He wasn't kidding when he said he was the strongest."

Deadpool was shooting down the remaining aliens, he talked to the voices in his head, "Hey, you know what would make the end of this episode epic?"

**"We all celebrate our victory with a chimichanga party!"**

_"Though, I can't ague with you there but I think he meant action wise. Like we blow up this building sky high."_

"Well, actually was thinking of the first idea but yeah let's blow the joint." Said Deadpool. He teleported to the center of the tower and pulled out and explosive. "Hmmm...How much C4 is this going to take?" He wondered.

_"No more than 20 ounces."_

**"What?! I hate the metric system! How much in American?!"**

_"Well let's see...uh...carry the 7..."_

"Screw math, we'll just do what we did in our awesome video game. Use all of it." Said Deadpool as he cover the place with explosives. He set the time to 2 minutes to give the others enough time to escape. He teleported to the others, "Hey, guys I don't mean to disturber you but I set the whole place to explode so we might want to get out of here."

"Not without them." Said Batman as he pointed to the hostages they had. The heroes quickly freed them but Flash was a little grossed out of the slime that the were covered in. "Gross." he said to himself.

"Flash, give me a hand." Said Spidey as he was trying to get the raining of the hostages. Flash the gathered the rest as J'onn J'onzz covered them. Deadpool then reminded them, "The whole place is going to blow in less than a minute!"

"Everybody, stay close." Said Lantern as he shield the hostages and those who couldn't fly. Everyone managed to get out on time and then the whole place exploded.

**"Oh yeah! That was awsome!"**

_"Told you. 20 ounces. That was pretty sweet though."_

A few days later everyone was watching the TV on their new space station. "This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown most of the invaders have retreated from Earth. Superman and a team of other heroes have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance, restoring order around the world. Despite this stunning victory, some warn that we must remain vigilant."

The General on the news said, "We got lucky this time. What will we do if the invaders ever return?" Batman then turned off the TV and thought to himself.

"Incredible." Said Superman admiring the new Watchtower. He then turn to the cape crusader, "Do your stockholders know about this, Bruce?"

"A line item hidden in the Aerospace R&D budget. This Watchtower will act as an early-warning system for detecting threats of invasions and a home to our visitors." Batman explained. Then Flash, Wonder Woman, and Hulk walked into the room. Flash then added, "And it has a fully stocked kitchen unless the Hulk eats it all. Then you might want to refill it." Hulk then gave a large bleach which shook the watchtower, "What? I was hungry." Said Hulk.

"Iced mocha?" Offered Flash. Superman held up his hand and said, "No, thanks."

Wonder Woman took a ship of her drink. "Mmmmmm...They don't have these on Themyscira." Flash then ran to her side, "Stick around. I'll show you the ropes."

"Perhaps I will." She responded as the others entered the room. "An impressive installation." Said Cap.

"Yeah, Tony would be jealous." Commented Spider-Man as he took a sip out of a orange juice box. Supergirl flew next to him, with her own juice box. She gave him a confused look. "Uh...rich, famous, superhero." He explained.

"Ah...cool." She said. Then Deadpool teleport in. "It's no Death Star but it still is freaking awsome." He said as he took a bit out of his Chimichanga.

**"All the Tacos and Chimichangas are so worth it."**

_"Agreed."_

Thor then said, "Tis no Asgrad but still has an amazing view of Migard." Lantern and Hawk Girl soon joined in. "Most impressive, but what's it got to do with us?" Asked Lantern. Superman then responded, "I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong."

Cap smiled he knew, where he was going with this. "Working together, we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stay together as a team we would be a force that could work for the ideals of peace and justice." He finished. Cap walk over to him, "It's why the Avengers got together in the first place, to fight the foes that no single Superhero could withstand."

"What, like a bunch of Super Friends?" Flash asked. Deadpool then said, "Nah, they would of taken away most of my awesomeness."

"More like a Justice League." Said Superman. Flash thought about for a sec but then said,  
>"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds? But maybe the big guy's got a point. With all of us behind it, it just might work. Count me in."<p>

"Me too." Said Green Lantern.

"And me." Said Hawk Girl

"My mother may not approve..." Said Diana and then looked at Cap and saw the good in man, "...but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join."

"Until we captured all the Super Villians in our world, the Avengers will be more than glad to help you." Said Captain America, he told everyone why they were they arrived to their world in the first place and gave Batman their secret identities if they wanted a normal life on the this earth. Wolverine just shrugged, "Whatever, I'm in, Bub."

"So am I. At least your world doesn't see me as a monster." Said Hulk. Thor said, "The Son of Odin never abandons those in need. I too will join."

"If you guys don't judge me by my age and prank me and we have a deal." Said Spider-Man. Supergirl grinned, "I'm in, by the way be sure to tell me some stories of your world."

"I get to both an Avenger and a Justice League! Yeah, I'm in!" Said Deadpool.

**"All we need is a woman who will fall madly in love of us, marry us, and help make little Deadpool's and all our dreams will have come true."**

_"I'm pretty sure the author has a plan for us. We'll just have to wait."_

"What about you, Batman?" Asked Superman. Batman just looked at them and responded, "I'm not really a people person. But when you need help, and you will, call me."

"Understood." Said the Super Soldier. Superman nodded, "Then we're all agreed."

"Wait. J'onn's not here." Said Woder Woman. Flash looked around and said, "Yeah. Where is he?"

Superman flew to the other side of the room followed by Cap. They found J'onn sad and alone. "J'onn, are you all right?" Asked the Man of Steel.

"My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." Said J'onn. superman nodded, "I know the feeling."

Now Mars is dead and I am alone in the universe." He finished. Cap the placed a hand on his shoulder. "J'onn, we can never replace the family you've lost but we'd be honored if you could learn to call Earth your home and if you ever need help adapting to this world just call me, I'm still trying to figure things out since the war."

Soon the others joined them. Cap the took J'onn to talk to the others, "Come on." J'onn smiled and everyone enjoyed to moment until Spider-Man phone rang 'itsy bitsy spider.'

Flash smirk while Supergirl giggled. "Really?" Said Flash.

"Shut up." said Spider-Man as he picked up the phone, "Hi, Aunt May. You wouldn't believe what happened to me today..."

A few hours later, Superman was talking to Batman. "So, what do you think of our guests from a different Earth?"

"Rogers is Boy Scout but a good leader. Thor speaks loudly but he'll fit in. Hulk may look like monster but he isn't. However, we should help him work on his temper. Parker's a good kid and lost too much likes him and with a bit more training he won't have to worry about losing any of his loved ones again plus your cousin seems to like him. Logan's past is a mystery and he has killed before but Cap vowed for him and he wouldn't kill unless it's a last resort. Wilson is the one I don't trust. He's a insane assassin who broke dangerous Super Villians from their world. The only reason we're letting him join is to keep an eye on him. What about you?" Said Batman.

"With the exception of Deadpool, I think all these Avengers will get along great and I like both Steve and Peter. However, I think we should keep an eye on Deadpool." Said Superman. "Agreed and by the way. It's rude to talk about people behind there back." Said a voice behind them.

"What are you doing, Deadpool? " asked Superman.

"Just wanted to get the last word in before the author ends the chapter. Merry Christmas to one and all and all a good night. " said Deadpool taking a bow.

"He does know it's not December, right." Asked Superman.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, everyone. Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. I wanted to make let you know that I might have some other Marvel heroes in my series like Cable in a Savage in Time. They won't be as big as charters until Unlimited but if you want a hero to show up in a certain chapter, please let me know which hero and episode and why. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas Until the next update. <strong>


	4. In Blackest Night part 1

**I don't own Avengers or the Justice League. They belong to Marvel, DC, WB, and Disney. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Galaxy, an angry group of aliens where all shouting but they heard, "Order! Order! We will have order!" However, they continued to shout and complain.<p>

"Silence!" Said a male voice computer Judge. Everyone one in the room quiet down and sat down. "The high court has began. Never before have so many have put aside there differences in pursuit of a common goal." He continued as two more came on screen.

"But never before has been a crime so cruel and so emotional that it went across the entire galaxy." Said a female judge. All aliens alike bowed there head for respect in the mass loss of life. The final Judge then spoke, "Today, we are all here to seek justice. Where is the accused?"

"Unfortunately, he is still at large." Said the accuser. The Judges looked to one another before the first one order, "Manhunters, stand forward." With the order said red machines with staffs entered the room. They awaited for orders. The first Judge spoke again, "This is no ordinary criminal. Finding him and bringing him back will be certainly most peril. Are you prepared for that?"

"No man escapes the Manhunters." Said one and the others cried out, "NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!"

"Show us an image of the accused." Said the first Manhunter. The accuser explained as he showed the image, "He is a native to the planet Earth. The Green Lantern known as John Stewart."

Meanwhile back on the Watchtower, an alarm clock went off. The was movement in the bed saying, "Ugh, five more minutes Aunt May..." He then shut off his alarm and went back to sleep. There laid Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, laid down a little bruised from yesterday, when Batman was teaching him how to fight better. He stay up so late doing it he wanted to sleep in but all of that was ruined when he heard knocking on his door, "Spider-Man" *knock knock* "Spider-Man" *knock knock* "Spider-Man" *knock knock.*

**"Why are we doing it the Sheldon way, when we can shove an ice cube down his shirt?"**

_"Because no one trust us with their secret identity and forbid us to enter their room without there masks on."_

**"And when has that stopped us?"**

_"Since we're trying to prove to the others we can change."_

**"Oh, that's right. We're a member of both the Avengers and the Justice League now. Totally awesome."**

"What do you want Deadpool?" Asked the sleepy Web-Head. "Well considering that the chapter has begun, something big going to happen today. So, if I were you, you might want to get up, put your costume on, and stop trying to go back to sleep."

"Fine, still don't know what your talking about, but I'm up." He said with a yawn. He looked around his room, in fact it looked like his room back home. Batman had made their rooms like the ones back home so they would be more comfortable. He changed to his costume and left his copy room. Peter yawned as he went to the kitchen of the Watchtower. He saw Hulk was there eating everything out of the fridge for the 5th this week and Supergirl who was drinking coffee. "Morning, Spidey." Said Supergirl

"Morning, Supergirl." Said Spidey as he got he's own cup of coffee. However, he wondered, "What are you doing here so earlier?"

"It's Saterday. I was board and thought something was going on today considering Deadpool's texts." She explained then her eye's widened as she looked back at her phone, "How did he ever managed to get my phone number?! I haven't even showed him my phone!"

"It's Deadpool, he found a way." He summed it up. He pulled up his mask to his nose and took a sip of his cup and then said, "Funny thing though, Deadpool said the same thing to me when he woke me up."

"Strange, what powers does he have again?" Asked Supergirl before taking another sip.

"Just his healing factor. It's not like he can see into the future or something." Said Spider-Man as Deadpool teleported in. "True but my ability to break the fourth wall makes it easier to know something going to happen. Hey, Hulk you better not be eating all my tacos and chimichangas in there. If you do, I'll..." Hulk just looks at him and he stops.

**"Why can't just threaten to kill him just like we did in 'Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe?'"**

_"Because he wouldn't give us an chance to. Not to mention, it's most likely we would be thrown into Arkham for trying too."_

**"Oh yeah, and the comic book writers even killed us off and replaced us with third evil voice. Not cool, Marvel."**

_"Also were trying to be a hero so we don't kill anyone unless Logan says so."_

**"Ugh, Fine. Let's hope the author doesn't screw anything else about us."**

_"Agreed."_

"...on second thought, I'll just fine this world's version of Sarah's Tacos." Said Deadpool, who also wish to stay in one peace. Hulk just went back to eat everything thing in the fridge. The two teenaged heroes just shrugged as they went back to there coffee. Spidey then wondered, "Hey, do you and Superman have secret identities?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Asked Supegirl. "Well for Batman and Flash have mask but you and Superman don't wear those. So, how do you keep it with out anyone recognizing you?" Asked Spider-Man.

"Well, this is going sound silly but we wear glasses but I also were a brunette wing." Said Supergirl. Spidey just looked at her and gave her a 'are you serous' look. However, she just shrugged saying, "Surprisingly, it works. I honestly thought that no one would be that dumb not to recognize him. At least I wear a wig."

Before Peter could say anything else his phone started to ring the 'itsy bitsy spider.' Before, the Web head could pick it up Supergirl smirked, "You really need a better ring tone for you phone one day. People won't take you seriously until then."

Deadpool nodded, "Yeah, I never got why you chose that as your ring tone."

_"Perhaps it worked with his powers and he doesn't have the money to buy a better ring tone."_

**"Yeah, now he working for Tony Stark and now he can buy whatever spider-theme he wants."**

_"Yes but he's in a different dimension so he can't exactly get paid."_

**"Wait then how come he got the original theme ring tone on his phone in the Amazing Spider-Man 2."**

_"Same reason he can get hit by a bullet despite his powers. Lazy writing."_

"Uhh. Hi, Aunt May." said Peter as he took another sip of his coffee. "Peter, I just wanted to check in how your doing. Your awfully far from home."

"He. You have no idea." he muttered to himself as he looked out the window. Even if he wasn't in another dimension, he wouldn't even be on Earth. Then, he went back to the phone and said, "I mean... I'm fine Aunt May. How's your heart? You've been taking it easy?"

"Peter, The Doctors told you that I've been doing fine. I've told I've been fine. It was just one little Heart Attack." His Aunt laughed. Peter remembered that it happened while he still wore the Venom Symbiote. It happened right after he got her and Ms. Watson to safety from the first Sinister Six. He didn't even find out until the next day, after he beat the villains in his sleep. "Now, I know you got your job but be sure to make some friends and stop worrying about me so much. I promise I live to see my great nieces and nephews grow."

Before, Peter could respond the alarms went off and Wade shouted, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

**"No, seriously readers we didn't do anything!"**

_"That would be the alarm when something that might be a threat is heading toward the planet."_

**"Oh, good. I thought they were on to us when we were "borrowing" one of Batman's belts."**

_"Not that were able to open it or anything. We couldn't even get the address to Arkham."_

"The Nut House? Why would we want to go there?" Wade asked his voices.

**"Oh, Even I get why! We want to..."**

_"Spoilers! We said enough already."_

"Peter, what's going on?" Asked his Aunt. Spidey quickly came up with an excuse, " Uhh...fire alarm! Burning Pancakes! I Love You! Bye!" He then hung up as he pulled he mask the rest of the way on. With that Supergirl, Hulk, Spider-Man and Deadpool went to the control room when they met up with Wolverine, J'onn, Captain America, Hawkgirl, and Flash. Cap was the first to speak, "What's the situation?"

"It's a incursion!" Responded J'onn as they all looked to the window. Then they saw there red robots flew past the Watchtower and entered Earth's Atmosphere. "More like an Invasion." Said Flash.

"I'll tell the others." Said J'onn. Cap then raised his hand stoping him, "Allow me."

He pulled out his Avenger ID card. During the first few days, they managed to recreate and gave one to each Justice League Member or an Avenger who didn't have one. He then activated his and said, "Avengers Assemble!"

"We need to get our own catchphrase one day." Flash whispered to the other Justice League Members. Deadpool then asked, "Hey if there heading to Earth, that means we'll be taking the Javelin. Oh, can I fly! I always wanted to fly the Javelin."

A few minutes later, they were off with Deadpool grumbling to himself because he wasn't allowed to fly the Javelin. Wolverine didn't even want him to touch the controls after what happened to the Blackbird. "When will the others be showing up?" Asked Wolverine.

"Wonder Woman and Thor are on another case, Superman is dealing with an earthquake but said he would show up as soon the crisis was over and Batman would only say that he is busy." Said Cap. Hawkgirl just shrugged saying, "Typical."

"Good. More me to Smash." Said Hulk. Supergirl said, "So when ever your not eating your smashing. Isn't there anything else you can do?"

"I like to go bowling." He responded. She then turned to Spidey, "It's true. I played with him but he ended up destroying the bowling ally."

She the chuckled trying to image the seen and then turn to Spidey and whispered, "So your name Peter."

Spidey eye's widened. Besides the Avengers only Superman, Batman, and J'onn knew his secret identity and the swore they would keep it between the three of them. He was about to ask how she knew and she tapped her ears. "Super hearing. Overheard you and your aunt talking on the phone." She explained.

Spidey forgot that she and her cousin had the same powers. She then smiled and said, "Secret safe with me. My name is Kara." They then forcoused on the mission while Deadpool said, "Look more Para or Keter."

**"Spider-Man and Supergirl sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage."**

_"Ugh, I have to deal with this until we get our girl."_

"Yeah but it will be worth the wait." Said Deadpool as the headed near the planet. Flash then asked, "What about GL?"

"Couldn't reach him but I'm sure he will be there." Said Cap as they heading near the machines as quickly as they could. Once the were close enough to there location, J'onn ordered them to stop. They stop to look at the heroes who approached them. Cap landed the ship and the heroes who couldn't fly joined the others. "What are you here for?" Asked J'onn.

"John Stewart. The Green Lantern of this sector." Said the first one. Cap raised an eyebrow and asked, "What for?"

"That is not your concern." The machine responded. They were about to march on but Wolverine got in the way and said, "Want to bet, Bub." He then popped out his claws as the machine then smacked him aside make him crash into a car, Hawkgirl then grabbed her mace and swung it at the robot. However, it caught it and threw her aside as well. Deadpool drew out his too pistols and started shoot at them too no avail. However, it did distract them as Flash ran past them to catch Hawkgirl. "Aren't you going to thank me? Asked Flash.

"Hawkgirl just respond, "Down boy." As they went back to join the others. Meanwhile, Cap threw his Shield at the one that attacked his friends. However, it caught and threw it back. Cap barely dodge it as as it sliced Deadpool's arm off. "Hey, just because I have a heal factor author doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt, author." Complained Deadpool as he went to retrieve his arm.

Supergirl and Hulk charged at the machines but they stepped aside and one caught Supergirl by the cape and threw her at Hulk knocking them both away. As Deadpool arm healed, the two power house landed on top of him. "I...Hate...You...Author." Said Deadpool as the two laid on top of him. "Sorry." Said Supergirl as she and Hulk got off of him.

J'onn tried tackle one but the machine raised his staff and gave J'onn an electric stock and tossed him aside. However, J'onn got back up and the machine extended his staff and gave J'onn another electric shock, that sent him flying. Spidey quickly tried to help his friends by blinding the machines with his webbing. However it caught his webbing and yanked on it sending Spidey flying into a building, "Oh, this is gonna hurt." However he was caught by Supergirl. Spidey whispered, "Thanks, Kara."

She nodded and set him down. Hulk was happy after the last move the made. He charged at the one that hurt him. The machine tried shocking the Hulk but that only made him angry and the madder he gets, the stronger he gets. He gabbed the machine by the head and threw him at the other two knocking them down. "HULK SMASH ALIEN ROBOTS!"

Hulk charged at them again but they quickly got up and used the electric staffs to keep Hulk back. Hawkgirl then flew in a knocked a Manhunter down with her mace. As that one got back up, she attacked another but this one was prepared and block her attack and blasted her into a near by store. Wolverine healed from his injuries and tackled one on the ground and prepared the stab it with his claws but it caught his wrist and pushed him of and gave him an electric shock.

Flash charged at them but one predicted his arrival and tripped him causing him to fall on his face. They continued to march on but the heroes quickly got back up. Flash groaned and asked, "Why do I feel like a hockey puck?"

"To bad for you. I'm more like a bowling ball." Said Hulk as he and Hawkgirl went after them. Spidey and Supergirl quickly came up with a plan and Spidey webbed a line behind them and Supergirl rammed into them cause them to trip. "Learned that one in school."

Supergirl looked at him. Spidey just shrugged and said, "I was bullied a lot during school." She gave him a pity look and they went back into back when they saw the Manhunters were getting back on there feet. They noticed they Hulk and flipped him into Supergirl and Spidey. They quickly got back up and Spidey asked, "Did someone get the number of that truck?"

Hawkgirl was about to attack from behind as well and gave here an electric shock agian. She was on the ground the were about to finish her but they stopped when they heard, "Don't you touch her!"

They looked to see Superman charging at the one leader and tackled him into a building, this distracted the other two to be hit by Supergirl and Hulk. Superman was about punch there leader again but was shocked from behind however it didn't hurt him and turned to the one the that blasted him. The Manhunter tried to blast him again but he slowly walk to him like nothing was happening. Once he was close enough he broke the man hunters staff and trough him into the leader.

Flash ran to the Man of Steel and said, "We thought you were busy with an earthquake." Superman shrugged as the others joined them and told them, "It was just a 4.0. You mind telling me what's going on here?"

"We still trying to figure it out but it has do something with Green Lantern." Said Deadpool.

_"I'm sure everyone could have known by reading the chapter title."_

**"Or watching the TV episode."**

One tried giving them an electric shock from behind but Cap saw him and blocked the attack with his shield. Spidey they webbed the Manhunters weapon away while J'onn landed one top of him causing the car he was standing on to explode.

J'onn walked away only for the machine to pickup the damaged car and prepared to throw it at him. Flash was able to get him out of the way be fore it landed on him. Supergirl then threw the car in the sky causing it to explode harmlessly in the sky but it got the attention of the certain Green Lantern.

The Heroes and the Manhunters prepared to attack each other when a Green Wall got in the way. "Hey, what gives? We we're about to win the fight! Oh, he GL, why are you blocking my shot." Said Deadpool as he landed in between them and walked up to the Manhunters. "You are the Green Lantern known as John Stewart?" Asked the Manhunter.

"I am." He responded. The Manhunter held up his hand and said, "Your ring." He gave it to the machine willingly. Cap looked to him in surprised, "John?"

"What are you doing?" Asked Spider-Man. "Stay out of this." He told his confused friends. The Manhunter spoke again, "You will come with us."

The other two Manhunters cuffed him and they were teleported away. The heroes were speechless. Deadpool was the first to speak, "What was that?"

_"Perhaps we would have known if someone didn't have lose the script."_

**"But they were so many words and they were so boring." **

_"What do think the readers are doing? Watching a blank white screen?"_

**"The author better have a good explanation for this."**

A few hours later, J'onn used the his telepathy to scan the galaxy for John. He finally found him on Ajuris-5 and quickly told the others. "I still don't get it. Why would John give up to those creeps." Said Supergirl. Flash nodded, "Yeah, he did nothing wrong."

They all entered the Javelin and Wolverine said, "Don't know, kid. But were about to find out." Just then the engines started. Spidey then asked, "Uh, who's flying the Jalvelin."

They looked around and they found out Deadpool on the pilots seat. "Wait, you don't even know where Ajuris-5 is." Said J'onn. Deadpool then turned to him as he turned on the engines, "Don't worry, I'll just use a montage."

"A WHAT!?" Everyone shouted but Deadpool. Took of and the all landed a seat. Most of the Heroes they would make there alive in one peace. After near runing into other ships and plants they finally crashed landed on Ajuris-5. Deadpool was the first to get out. "See? Montage! Works every time!" Said Deadpool.

_"We crashed."_

"Yeah but we crashed on Ajuris-5!" Said Deapool to his voices. They others got out giving Deadpool nasty looks.

**"It looks like the others didn't get knock out like our video game."**

_"They don't look to happy about what we did."_

The voice was prove right when both Hawkgirl and Wolverine attacked him. "YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Shouted Hawkgirl. "WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS, WADE!" Shouted Wolverine.

The others just watched as the two continued to beating up the merc with the mouth. Spidey was the first to speak, "Let's all agree, we never let Deadpool fly us again."

"Agreed." said everyone else. Cap then went to break up the fight, "Enough were here to rescue John not to kill each other. Focus on the mission at hand. Let's find out what's going on here."

Cap then helped Deadpool up and they all turned to J'onn. "Green Lantern is close by. This way." Said J'onn. Everyone followed him as the remains of the Javelin continued to burn.

Meanwhile, the accuser continued to accuse John, "There is no excuse from this horror and there can be no escape from punishment. An example must be made." He would have continued but he then noticed Superman and Supergirl use there heat vision to get into the room. All the heroes flew, swing, jumped, teleported or were carried into the room. "Oh no!" He muttered to himself.

"Order, Order! We will have Order!" Someone shouted trying to calm down everyone in the room. "What is this some kind of trail?" Asked Deadpool.

"Apparently." Said Superman. "Huh, wonder what Stewart did?" Asked Deadpool.

_"Try reading the script."_

"Remove the intruders! Immediately!" Ordered the first Judge. Two guards entered the room but Hulk push them aside like they were nothing. Manhunters quickly looked at the Hulk. Hulk turned to them and asked, "Ready for round two?"

The both prepared to attack but Superman said, "Stop! We're sorry for interrupting these processors but John Stewart is our friend."

The Judges looked to each other. "This is an open trail." Said the female judge. The third nodded and said, "Very well. You may have a seat."

"This court will have no more interruption." Said the head Judge. Deapool then muttered to himself, "Challenge accepted."

**"It's like they don't even know us."**

_"That's because they don't."_

"Thank you, your honor." Said Superman. The heroes then went to their seats. The trial then continued and the first Judge asked the accuser, "Are you ready to call your first Witness?"

"I am, my lord. I call Kanjar-Ro to the stand." Everyone watched as the alien space pirate entered the room. "Kanjar-Ro, are will to show us the images in your mind?" Asked one of the guards.

"I have nothing hide." He replied. He went to the to the the accuser. "State your name and profession."

"Kanjar-Ro. I'm... a pirate." He told everyone.

**"He lies. Where's his eye patch, peg leg, hook, and talking patriot?"**

_"Not all pirates have those and I think he was honest about that."_

"A criminal? And yet you come as witness for another crime. Why?" Asked the accuser. The space pirate then explain, "I may have stolen many things but it's nothing compared to what he did."

Most of the other aliens in the audience muttered in agreement. Just then a light shined on Kanjar-Ro before the accuser spoke again, "Tell us. What was your encounter with John Stewart?"

Just then images show up on the screen as Kanjar-Ro explained what happened, " It all started with these blasters I "found." I was on my way to sell it to some rebels on Ajuris-4 when he showed up. I figure he was going to try to stop me so I shot first. His ring tore up my engine but he still wasn't done with me. He wanted to know if I was working with anyone. I told him to turn around and see for himself. He tried to blast my friends but his beam deflected off their shields and shot toward Ajuris-4. There, it hit a volcanic line and activated a devastating chain reaction." Everyone watched in horror to watch the replay of the planets destruction. Deadpool thought to himself, "Wait, his ring can blow up planets?"

**"It's like a Death Star in ring form. We need to get ourselves one of those."**

"On my to do list." Said Deadpool as he continued to watch the trail. "Three Billion. That's how many people were on that planet." The space pirate finished.

"I have no more questions." Said the accuser. The light disappeared and Kanjar-Ro went back to his seat. Hawkgirl then said to the others, "He couldn't have done that. He must have been set up."

"If this a trail then he's going to need a lawyer." Said Superman. Flash then said, "I can do it."

"Your heart is the right place, Flash, but John needs a professional." Said Cap. Supergirl then said too bad there isn't any superhero lawyers we know of." Said Supergirl.

Spider-Man eye's lit up, "Light Blub." He then turned to Cap, "Hey, Cap, do you by any chance have the teleportation device?"

Cap the smirk and understood Spider-Man's idea, he handed him the device and said, "You going to need some help finding him." Spidey then turned to Supergirl, "Wanna help?"

"Going to another dimension to get help for John. Of coarse, I'm in." Said Supergirl with a smile. Spidey activated the device and like that they were gone. Superman the turned to Cap, "Who is he going to?"

Logan then smirked, "If it's who I think it is, he's going give whoever's behind this one hell of a fight."

Meanwhile, Supergirl and Spider-Man appeared in New York City. "Not to different from our Earth." She said. Then Spidey said, "Except no Gotham, no Metropolis, and no Keystone city."

"Isn't there anything you do have on this Earth?" Asked Supergirl. "Well, we have the Savage Land." Spidey responded.

"What's that?" Asked Supergirl. "It's where dinosaurs still roam the Earth and people don't wear allot of cloths there."

"Your kidding, right?" She asked. "The other would tell you the same thing. But right now we need to head for Hell's Kitchen." Spidey responded. With in a few minutes they finally arrived in Hell's Kitchen.

Do you see anyone in a red costume here?" Spidey asked the Girl of Steel. Supergirl then used her X-Ray vision. "Actually, I think he's on his way here." She said after a few seconds. Just the a man in a devil costume with a DD on his chest land in front of them. He was Daredevil, the man without fear. He was one of the few heroes who knew Spider-Man was Peter Parker before he joined the Avengers. When the Kingpin framed in both Peter Parker and Spider-Man, they teamed up to clear his name and put the Kingpin away for good. His secret identity, Matt Murdock, defended Peter when he was framed. "Spider-Man? Where have you've been? You've been gone for weeks." Asked Daredevil.

Daredevil didn't know Peter ever left the Earth because he refused to join the Avengers. He believed joining them would give them a bad name. "Uhh...It's a long story. Oh, Supergirl this is my old friend Daredevil, Daredevil this is Supergirl." Spider-Man introduced them. The shook hands and Supergirl said, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Now I have a feeling that you haven't return in weeks just to introduced me to your new girlfriend." Daredevil presumed. Both teenaged heroes started to blush. "She not my girlfriend. Anyways long story short, Deadpool sent allot of super villians to another Earth and our friend Green Lantern is on an alien trail for blowing up a planet but we believe he's innocent. I'm not asking you to join the Avengers or the Justice League but can you please help our friend?" Asked Spidey.

"Then we better hurry." Said Daredevil. Supergirl began to speak, "I know it sounds crazy to you but... Wait a minute, you believe us?"

"I don't have to believe you. I just know your not lying." Daredevil explained. Supergirl was about ask him why but Spidey said, "I'll explain latter but we need to hurry."

Spidey then used the device to teleport the three of them back to the alien trial. When they arrived the trail was on recess. The walked up to the others the Avengers smiled at Daredevil if anyone can help John, he could. The Justice League didn't know who he was but if he was willing to help, they would gladly help them free John. Daredevil walked up to J'onn, "Spidey told me the situation, John. My name is Daredevil. Don't worry, I will do everything to help prove your innocent." Daredevil reassured him.

"All of you, listen to me, no one is lying." Said John. He then looked to the glass ceiling, "Do you see that. I did it. I'm guilty."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, since no one has any Marvel characters the want in this series. I want to give a some examples of what heroes will be making an appearance in this series. Such as:<strong>

**In Blackest Night - Daredevil (obviously)**

**War World - Gradians of the Galaxy**

**The Savage Time - Cable**

**Tabula Rasa - Iron Man**

**Only a Dream - Professor X**

**Maid of Honor - Winter Solider**

**A Better World - Ultimates**

**If you want any others charters to show up in this fanfic, comment me or PM me the character, which episode, and why. Until next time. Remember to follow, fav, and comment.**


End file.
